


Anodyne

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [423]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Growing old hurts, Gibbs can attest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/28/2000 for the word [anodyne](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/28/anodyne).
> 
> anodyne  
> Serving to relieve pain; soothing.  
> Not likely to offend; bland; innocuous.  
> A medicine that relieves pain.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #133 Move.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Anodyne

Gibbs regretted growing old. It wasn’t the age that bothered him, but the aches and pains. The ones that never seemed to go away, no matter how often he exercised or how good of shape he was in. Some days just moving hurt. 

He always pushed through and moved regardless of how much it hurt. He knew he was more of a bastard when he was in pain, but at least he was mobile and not a drunkard who couldn’t make it off the couch. 

You’d never hear him admit it to either Tony or Ducky, but he wouldn’t mind some anodyne balm or lotion for his aches and pains sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
